


Nothing But Blue Skies

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [116]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Caroline Forbes' School For Gifted Youngsters Goes To NOLA, Coffee Shops, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: Once upon a time casually getting coffee with Klaus would have been out of the question. These days Caroline does is a couple times a week. One afternoon is interupted by Kol who's got a problem that he thinks Caroline can help him with. Only problem is he's not great at the asking nicely thing.





	Nothing But Blue Skies

**Nothing But Blue Skies**

**(Prompt: "I really love all of the other relationships you develop for Caroline in that story as well, particularly the brotp with Kol! So as an idea for a drabble, would you be open to writing about an adventure or two that they go on?" Title from "Love Is A Place" by Metric. Rated K+)**

She's talking – okay fine, _flirting_ \- with Klaus when the call comes in. Her phone's resting on the café table between them. It's a cute little French inspired place that served killer pastries, and she and Klaus end up here a couple times a week. Glancing at the number she recognizes the New Orleans area code but it's not a number she has programmed into her cell.

Klaus, however, recognizes it instantly.

"Why is Kol calling you?" he asks, curiosity and maybe a tinge of suspicion evident. She's not offended, has gleaned enough info on the Mikaelson family dynamics to realize that suspicion is Klaus' default setting where Kol's involved. And that Kol usually deserves it.

Caroline shrugs in response, clueless. She hasn't had more than half a dozen conversations with Kol since she'd moved to New Orleans and they mostly involved a battle of wills. He leers and tosses pervy innuendos about things she could do to help with Klaus' temper. She tries her very hardest to resist the urge to test the strength of her fist against his face. "I honestly have no idea. Should I answer it?"

Klaus appears weary but resigned, "Probably not."

She does it anyway. Sue her, she's curious.

"Caroline," Kol whines, immediately after she says hello. "I'm stuck."

Well, that was a weird opener. She exchanges a baffled look with Klaus who's listening intently. "Uh, I really have no idea how that concerns me."

Kol's sigh is loud, "Have you spoken to the lovely Miss Bennett lately?"

"Not since she emailed me last night. She's supposed to text me when she needs me to pick her up from the airport. Flights from where she was are apparently super wonky."

"Right, well from what I gathered she was early. Had a bit of a phone mishap. Stopped by the bar because she knows you come here often and your direction was stored in her malfunctioning phone. Technology. So touchy."

Caroline bounces in her seat, excited. She'd been looking forward to this visit for months. "Is Bonnie there? Let me talk to her."

"Focus on me, darling."

"Do I have to?"

Kol ignores her snark, "I happened to be here when she arrived, sought to reintroduce myself…" he trails off his voice pitched too innocent to be believable.

She' glances over at Klaus to find him more relaxed, an amused smile playing about his lips. She raises an eyebrow in question, "Kol's never been able to resist a pretty witch. And your friend's less susceptible to his charm than most, I'd wager."

Understatement.

"Wait, what do you mean, stuck?" Caroline asks, remembering Kol's initial words.

"It's not a complex word now, is it?"

She grinds her teeth together, a common response to Kol, "Well if it's so _simple_ why are you calling little ol' me?"

He does a good approximation of contrition but lays it on way too thick. "Because you're the kindest of souls, the most benevolent of spirits."

Klaus laughs at that, loud and disbelieving, "He must be in _quite_ a bind."

Kol's still talking, preventing her from doing much more than tossing Klaus an unimpressed glare. "…and I need you to sweet talk the little witch into releasing me. This stool is dreadfully uncomfortable. It'd be a shame if my posterior was permanently flattened, wouldn't it?"

"You're stuck to a stool?"

"A rickety one. And the bartender refuses to even serve me another drink. Says my tab is long overdue."

That she could believe. "I don't know Kol. Bonnie's stubborn. Maybe you should just call Freya?"

He groans, sounding miffed. "She was here. And is completely useless. Has clearly been learning family loyalty from _Nik_. She's playing darts with my tormentor as we speak. My own sister, honestly."

She glances over to find Klaus had pulled his phone out and is tapping away at the screen. She's a little dubious herself, Freya was nothing but loyal from what Caroline had observed, it had been a little intimidating when they'd first been introduced and she'd informed Caroline that she'd once seen her in Klaus' mind.

Come to think of it, he'd still never explained what _that_ was about.

She's distracted by Klaus letting out another sound of amusement, "I think you'd best leave him there to stew for a bit, love. I suspect there will be no sweet talking your friend."

Kol begins to sputter a protest but Caroline cuts him off, "Ah, so you totally deserve to be stuck to a stool then? I mean, I kind of assumed but I was giving you the benefit of the doubt. Since I'm so very _benevolent_."

"I will pay you," Kol grits out.

"Please. You can't even pay your bar tab," Caroline snipes back, just before she ends the call. ""He's going to try to make me pay for that later."

"Perhaps we should make it worth it?" Klaus asks, shooting her a sly look from across the table.

"I'm listening."

"It's nearly 6. Late enough for a proper drink, even for upstanding school mistress types, is it not?"

She heaves a long suffering sigh, though it's probably ruined by the small smile that she can't press down at Klaus' mischievous expression. Cracking jokes about the sort of uses she and Klaus could put her desk to (and occasionally things like rulers) was one of Kol's favorite ways to annoy Caroline. Whatever Klaus has in mind should allow her a little payback.

Something Caroline's a big fan of. Especially since she _hated_ that she sometimes blushed, that Kol's suggestions flitted through her brain at the most inopportune times.

"You want to go the bar and point and laugh at your brother?"

"And give the Bennett witch the opportunity to glare and threaten me. I think she enjoys it, you know."

Caroline thought so too. She's also glad that it sounds like Bonnie might hit it off with Freya. If ever there was a woman who needed a couple of female friends to get away from the crazy she was surrounded with it was Freya. She smiles at Klaus, ducks to dig her wallet out of her purse. He wants to protest but she eyes him severely and he stays silent as she tosses enough money to cover the coffee and the chocolate croissants they'd ordered.

It's useless because she knows he'll sneak and pay for her drinks at the bar. She doesn't know what Klaus has on the staff their – though she's working on finding out – but they flat out refuse to take her money. She does her best to snatch the bill everywhere else – it just makes Caroline feel better. If Klaus wants to take her out on a date, do the whole chivalrous check paying thing, he can freaking _ask_ her on one already.

Honestly, what is he waiting for?

She's pulled from her thoughts when Klaus unfolds himself from his chair, offers to help her into her jacket. She's pretty sure the way his fingers linger on her shoulders is deliberate and she refuses to react, allows him usher her out of the café with his hand on her back.

He starts to talk as they head in the bar's direction, a story about another pretty witch Kol had gotten on the wrong side of, the lengths they'd had to go to undo the unfortunate – and so embarrassing Caroline was sorry the incident predated photography – curses that had been laid on him.

She finds herself laughing, leaning into Klaus' side slightly, her fingers brushing his. He makes no move to take them, to tangle their hands together, and she pushes away the slight pang of annoyance.

 _This_ was nice and she and Klaus had nothing but time.


End file.
